The present invention generally relates to cases for rotary recording mediums, and more particularly to a case which comprises a jacket for accommodating the rotary recording medium and a lid member for closing an opening of the jacket. Further, the lid has parts projecting within the opening of the jacket in the vicinity of its opening so that the rotary recording medium is prevented from falling outside the jacket if the rotary recording medium is not properly held within a reproducing apparatus.
Generally, a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a "disc") in which an information signal such as a video signal and an audio signal is recorded with high density, is accommodated within a disc case to prevent the surface of the disc from collecting dirt and dust particles, and to protect the disc from being damaged. In the above type of a disc case, the case is left at a predetermined position within a reproducing apparatus by an operation in which a case with a disc therein is inserted into and then pulled out from the reproducing apparatus. Further, the disc is recovered from the reproducing apparatus and put into the disc case, by an operation from outside the reproducing apparatus in which an empty disc case is inserted into and then pulled out from the reproducing apparatus.
Conventionally, a disc case of the above described type was described in a U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 229,303 entitled "Case for a Disc-Shaped Recording Medium" filed on Jan. 28, 1981 in which the assignee is the same as that of the present application. This previously described disc case comprises a jacket having an opening through which a disc can enter and leave the jacket, and a lid member inserted through the opening of the jacket for closing the opening of the jacket.
In the above described disc case, no projections are provided in the opening of the jacket. The disc is not damaged when passing through the opening of the jacket.On the other hand, the lid member is locked when the disc is loaded into the reproducing apparatus. However, on rare occasions, the disc is not held. In this case, where the disc is not properly held, the disc is pulled outside the reproducing apparatus together with the jacket, in a state where the disc is accommodated within the jacket from which the lid member is separated. Therefore, when the jacket is held with the opening of the jacket facing down, the disc easily falls from within the jacket. Accordingly, there was a disadvantage in that the recording surface of the disc was easily contaminated by dirt and dust particles, and was damaged.